


Love and Affection

by aeternum_vale



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, College age or older, F/M, Kaede and Shuichi mentioned, Let's see how many I actually get written, M/M, Male pronouns for Chihiro, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, human keebo, probably mostly fluff, valentine's day drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternum_vale/pseuds/aeternum_vale
Summary: Just a small handful of Valentine's Day drabbles. I'm hoping I'll get at least a couple written but we will see. If you can't find enough content for your pairings, make your own I guess! I haven't written anything in a very long time so please forgive me in advance.CHAPTER ORDER SUBJECT TO CHANGECh. 1 - MondoChi: Mondo has had feelings for the cute candy shop employee since he first entered.Ch. 2 - KeeboMiu: Surprise date While Working LateCh. 3 - HinataChiaki: What did you buy for someone who was uninterested in almost everything?Ch. 4 - NagiChiaki: “That better not be a pity rose. Pity chocolate I’ll take, but that’s it."Ch. 5 - KaiMaki: “I don’t even know you that well, why should I say yes?”Ch. 6 - Shuichi & Maki: Friend Date





	1. MondoChi - Sweets Shop

Chihiro Fujisaki enjoyed his job, greatly so. It was both very like him and very unlike him. Though he was a computer genius, he currently worked post-graduation at a shop that sold homemade candies and cakes. The sweetness of the air matched his personality and he felt right at home, especially in February. He was surrounded by the scent of roses and fresh chocolate almost every day. 

He enjoyed helping people pick out arrangements and assorted chocolates for their partners despite a small nagging in his own chest. It hadn’t always bothered him but recently, loneliness was taking its toll. That said, Valentine’s Day should’ve been like any other. Key word: Should have been.  
He was beginning to put up leftover cakes for the night, about half an hour before close, when he heard a motorcycle outside. The engine stopped roaring and a few moments, the door opened. The cold breeze sent a shiver down his spine but so did the sight before him. He looked up to see a muscular man in a long coat with a much-outdated punch pompadour.

“Welcome to Cherise’s!” He called as cheerily as he could. “Can I help you find anything?” Truth be told, the man’s sheer height scared him a bit but he also seemed somewhat familiar. He couldn’t place why. Maybe he had been in before? 

He watched as the taller man worried the corner of the corner of his lip then scratched the back of his neck. “I…uh…” He cleared his throat a bit and stood up taller, just wanted to look around is all. 

“Looking for something for someone special?” Chihiro asked. He slowly moved from behind the display of cakes, feeling a bit relieved upon seeing how nervous this big guy was.  
“If I said ‘no’ would you laugh?” The man asked, cheeks warm. 

“Not at all!” Chihiro replied sweetly, smiling happily. “What do you like then?” 

“Oh man. I just,” He began again. 

Chihiro looked at him expectantly, expression warm and patient. There was a knock on the window and a man with intense eyebrows and dark hair glared inside. He mouthed something that looked like ‘just say it’. What was going on? 

“The truth is,” The large man shifted a bit. “I’ve been in here a couple of times with my friend and I just…I thought you should know…” He ran a hand over his hair; he was sweating a bit.  
‘What a strange guy…But his embarrassment is a bit charming,’ he thought to himself. 

The large man bowed deeply. “The truth is, I thought you were beautiful, and I wanted to ask if you’d like to hang out sometime!” He shouted before covering his mouth.  
Chihiro’s face turned pink and then red as the realization set in. It was odd to ask a stranger out but he felt like he could trust him. He looked scary but clearly, he was not nearly as tough as he looked. 

“Uh…” Chihiro shifted awkwardly. “You see…” He tugged at the hem of the uniform dress and bit his lip. He leaned up and whispered in the man’s ear and watched as it slowly dawned on him. Disbelief, shock…But not anger. “So…maybe we can just be friends?” 

Finally, the man shrugged. “That doesn’t bother me. But I’d love to start as friends. Name’s Mondo Oowada.” He extended his hand forward and Chihiro shook it, marveling at how different their hands alone were. His own were small, soft, and pale while Mondo’s were calloused, tanned, and large. 

“Chihiro Fujisaki. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said gently. 

Mondo beamed. “Want to go somewhere after this? Just to hang out and chat. My friend is out there too.”

Chihiro appreciated his efforts to make him feel safer and nodded. “My shift ends in ten.” He said before turning away to finish cleaning. He had a feeling that this Valentine’s Day would be the start to many more interesting ones.


	2. Miu/Keebo - Surprise Date While Working Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt I found on tumblr under "15 Days of Writing 7 (Valentine's Day)". Keebo admires his girlfriend's hard work and the side the other people don't see of her.

For all of who she had once been, Miu had settled down and become even more serious throughout college. The side she had once only shown in front of Keebo and her inventions had begun to leak to the surface. At first, he had felt jealous, not wanting anyone else to see her sweet side but now he couldn’t help but to feel proud. She was coming up with new inventions, some life-saving, quite often. 

He looked at the clock as he stepped into the entryway, setting down his bag from work and removing his shoes. “Miu, I’m home,” he called gently. No answer. She must’ve been in her laboratory. He sighed – she must’ve forgotten they had plans. Anyone else would be upset but he couldn’t bring himself to be. 

Her hardworking nature reminded him of his father, who had been a professor in robotics. He sometimes worried about her health though as she had a tendency to neglect her basic needs for food and water if left unattended too long. It didn’t help that she hated sleep, finding it a waste of time. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before going down the stairs and peaking through the crack in the door. 

She was hunched over a work bench, safety goggles on and her hair tied back into a high ponytail. Anyone, like Ouma, who had ever treated her badly had never gotten to truly see her this way. She was incredibly hardworking and forward-thinking and as a boyfriend, he couldn’t be prouder. 

He smiled a bit and went back up the stairs, resolving to do something nice for her. He was a hopeless romantic, after all, and loved cheesy couple things – even when Miu teased him for it. Preparation would take a bit but he knew she’d be down there forever if he let her. 

After about an hour and a half, he came back down the stairs. He knocked softly on the door – no answer. He walked in to see her hard at work. “Miu,” he said gently, moving closer. He knew better than to touch her when she was working. She was so focused and would startle easily which had almost resulted in a wrench to the head once. 

She looked up and lifted off the goggles, eyes lighting up. “Keebs, you’re home!” She smiled before suddenly looking down and embarrassed. “Oh no…Oh Kee-baby, I’m so sorry. I forgot what today was. I was just so-“ She looked genuinely remorseful and he quickly took her hand. 

“Miu, it’s fine. I knew what kind of person you were when I agreed to date you. And when we decided to move in together,” he assured her. “Come upstairs with me?” 

She nodded and laid the safety goggles on the table. Next, she shut down all the machines that she could without interfering with what she was working on. She followed him upstairs, sniffing the air. 

He led her to the table where he had ordered takeout and lit a candle. There was a small vase with two roses in it as well. He watched her cheeks warm and her eyes prick with tears a bit. “Keebs, you did all this?” She asked. 

He nodded and kissed her temple before sitting in the chair across from her. They chatted about her current work and what he was studying at his late father’s lab. After dinner, he ran her a bath and massaged her shoulders before bed. 

She laid beside him and sighed gently as his hand stroked her face. “I know I don’t show it a lot,” she began, “But I’m really happy you’re in my life. And nights like this are my favorite.” She yawned softly and cuddled up to him. It was a successful Valentine’s Day that was surprisingly innocent consider Miu was a part of it. 

Keebo watched as she dozed off against his chest. He stroked her hair gently and watched her relax for some time. People could call her what they wanted – crazy, a slut, a skank…but to him, she was the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recognize that a lot of these are somewhat OOC for sure but I just want to create content.


	3. HinaNana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Chiaki have been dating for quite some time. They're dorks in love and go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I guess this one got finished first. I had every intention of finishing this fic set by the 14th but...Midterms are here! College sucks.

What do you buy for someone who was uninterested in almost everything? The thought plagued Hajime Hinata as he paced the room. Sure, she liked games but she bought them almost as soon as they came out. And he wasn’t sure what memorabilia would interest her the most. She had plenty of framed posters, a ton of figures, even game themed journals! Who knew such a quiet girl could be so difficult to shop for? Would he even get anything on Valentine’s Day? He wasn’t sure but he was already thinking well in advance about White Day. 

He flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He’d know tomorrow he supposed. He laid on his side and slowly fell asleep. 

He arrived a bit early at Chiaki’s for their usual date day. Of course, date days mostly consisted of sitting in the same room, snuggled against each other while she played games and he either read or watched her play. But he didn’t mind because just being in her presence was enough. His heart often ached at the thought of them being apart. Perhaps, in a different life, they had been. 

He reached out and pressed the doorbell and waited. After a few moments, she arrived at the door in her pajamas which consisted of Mario boxers and an oversized black shirt that had once been his. Her eyes were droopy and cheeks still warm with sleep. Absolutely adorable.

“Hinata,” she said with a sleepy smile. Rubbing at her eyes, she opened the door and stepped back to let him in. “I didn’t expect you yet,” she admitted with a yawn.  
“I just wanted to see you,” he admitted. “Do you need to lay down longer?” 

She shook her head and closed the door after he stepped in. Drowsily, she stumbled towards the kitchen and pulled an energy drink from the fridge. Souda had introduced her too them and they seemed to help. 

Hajime watched her gulp the entire thing down in minutes. She blinked a few times and rubbed at her eyes, willing them to stay open. 

“Was there anything special you wanted to do today?” She asked, tipping her head to the side, her cheeks a bit rosy.

“Today? Yeah…I mean! I’d love to,” he told her quickly. 

“Why don’t we each pick something we want to do and have dinner together. It doesn’t have to be anything fancy,” he suggested. 

She seemed to pout a bit. What was it? What did he say? 

“I want to go somewhere nice,” she admitted after a moment. 

“And here I thought you’d want to go to the game store?” He teased. He watched her lean forward, eyes shining with excitement. 

“Okay. Lets do that. And then come back and get ready to go to dinner,” she said. 

He nodded and watched as she went to her room and came back moments later, dressed and ready to go. Together, they walked a few blocks and went to the store. There wasn’t anything particularly new but Chiaki was always shining when she was in such an environment. She looked back at Hajime with a smile as she looked through a bin of cheap, used GameGirl cartridges. 

Afterwards, they wandered around a few different stores together before Hajime walked her back to her place. “I’ll be back in an hour for dinner, okay?” He told her. She nodded and looked up at him expectantly. He looked up and away; his face was bright red as he leaned down and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. They’d been dating for a long time but it was still embarrassing sometimes. He internally groaned at himself for being a wimp – maybe Kazuichi was right, maybe Chiaki would find some guy that was way more interesting than him. 

-***

“See you, Hajime,” she said gently. She closed the door and locked it before heading to her room. Her heart was pounding as she looked at the garment bag hanging on her closet. She shifted a bit. Sonia had helped her pick out the dress, but she still wasn’t sure about it. 

Even so, she had insisted out of a want to show Hajime that she really did care. After all, their friends teased them because they moved slow. What if he got bored of her and left? She stripped down and slid on the dress. 

‘The flow of the skater style skirt is cute but paired with the scalloped neckline and the three-quarter sleeves…It accentuates your curves nicely.’ Sonia had told her.

Chiaki found herself turning left, then right while looking in the mirror. It was a nice pink that complimented the color of her skin with a beautiful white lace on the bottom and the sleeves. The shape of the skirt was much more comfortable than the first few she had tried on but the top…She had never even considered going out in public showing so much up top. Chewing her lip, she moved to the bathroom and took a deep breath. 

She reminded herself that this was something even she could do. It was just mascara and lip gloss. The mascara scared her the most, but she had practiced a few times with the help of Ibuki and Sonia and finally managed. She applied it and blinked before putting on the lip gloss next. Finally, she moved back to her room and grabbed the necklace Hajime had bought for her before. She had been afraid to wear it, worried she would break it but now she was determined to wear it. She put it on and looked in the mirror. The shine of the silver game controller caught her eye and instantly drew her eyes to…She felt her face warm again. She gently smacked her cheeks before rushing to the front room and sliding on her shoes just in time for a knock at the door. 

She opened it and watched as Hajime’s eyes darted up and down, lingered for a second and quickly darted up to her face. “You’re wearing the necklace,” he said with an embarrassed smile. 

She looked at him in his dress shirt and tie and smiled a bit. “Yup. Ready to go?” She asked. He nodded and sheepishly took her hand. 

The two moved hand in hand to a nearby restaurant. It was packed and loud and they were put in a table in the back corner, which they didn’t mind at all. Just enjoying each other’s company and eating food was plenty. After dinner, they shared a slice of chocolate cake.

Chiaki leaned on him as they walked home, she was beyond exhausted, having stepped outside quite a few of her comfort zones.

Once there, he helped her out of her shoes and guided her to the couch. She vaguely remembered being pulled against his chest and feeling a hand rubbing gentle circles on her back. 

“Tonight was nice. But you don’t have to push yourself for me,” he whispered gently. She heard him and nodded as she slipped into a heavy sleep.


	4. KomaNami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Those had better not be pity roses. Pity chocolate, now that I will take, but nothing else,” He told her. “Someone such as mys-“   
> “So, I guess I’ll spend the next hour home on the bus, eating these chocolates then,” she said, sighing dejectedly.   
> Of course, he changed his tune quite quickly. “No no, I wouldn’t want you to have wasted your precious time on someone like me. I suppose you’ll be safe if you only come in for a bit,” he told her.

She wasn’t sure what she was doing. Or why – well, she understood why but she certainly did not understand HOW she got to this point. She took another deep breath before ringing the doorbell. It had been a couple years since they’d graduated, and she had stayed in touch…

She shifted from one foot to the other, shifting the presents in her arms as well. For the first time ever, Chiaki Nanami was nervous about something other than video games. There were no options to pop up for her to say the right thing and there was no way to restart if she said the wrong thing but here she was. She had never been good at romance games anyway, they were the only kind she was bad at, and yet here she was.

As her finger hovered over the doorbell once more, the door finally opened. He opened the door with his fake, laid-back smile before scowling a bit. “Nanami-san,” he began.

“Chiaki,” she interrupted. She had told him that he could refer to her as such quite a few times now. 

“Those had better not be pity roses. Pity chocolate, now that I will take, but nothing else,” He told her. “Someone such as mys-“ 

“So, I guess I’ll spend the next hour home on the bus, eating these chocolates then,” she said, sighing dejectedly. 

Of course, he changed his tune quite quickly. “No no, I wouldn’t want you to have wasted your precious time on someone like me. I suppose you’ll be safe if you only come in for a bit,” he told her. 

Satisfied, she stepped in with a polite bow of her head and pried off her shoes. She looked at him before handing him the two roses, which were a bit squished from travel, and a box of chocolates. He surprised as she shoved them into his arms.   
“Nan-“ 

“Chiaki.” 

He sighed loudly. “Chiaki, I’ve told you. Someone such as me only brings misery to other people, you know this.” 

She shrugged a bit; sometimes it was better to ignore him when he got like this. Trying to reason with him would only make it worse but there was no way she could agree with him. She had come to truly care about him, as more than a friend. It was strange. 

“I’m the reason why things didn’t work out for you and Hajime in High School, after all,” he lamented.   
“Nagito, please be quiet for a moment,” she said sternly. 

He did as he was told. Chiaki was quiet mostly, but she could be assertive when she needed to. “Nothing is your fault. Not in that department. So please stop saying that. It’s been five years. And who was there for me when Hajime broke it off?” She asked, crossing her arms and leaning forward. 

He was quiet for a moment before hiding his face behind the items in his arms. She could see his that the tips of his ears were pink. Good, he’d be quiet for now. 

“Who was the only one out of our class to see me cry? Or to stay with me and make me food and made sure I drank enough water? And who messages me every morning and night to see how I’m doing?” She asked. Her impatient side was showing as she huffed a bit. 

“Okay, okay,” he whispered. He moved towards the kitchen and filled the nicest glass he had with water. She watched as he reached into the cupboard and took out sugar. 

“What are you doing?” She asked. 

“I read somewhere if you put sugar in the water, the flowers will last longer. They’re beautiful so…I want them to stay like this as long as possible,” he admitted. 

She nodded a bit and exhaled, “Anything you’d want to do today?” She asked. 

“What do you mean?” He looked at her quizzically. Was her really that dense? She had brought him chocolate and flowers on Valentine’s Day. That was more effort than she put into most things. She must’ve been pouting because he slowly reached out, as if scared to touch her, before patting her head. 

“I’m just messing, okay? I…thank you. For coming to see me on Valentine’s Day,” he said. “I’d be happy to watch you play games. And then I’ll cook us dinner,” he offered. 

She nodded and moved to the living area. There was a thin layer of dust on everything and he had never even unplugged the console from last time she was over. She picked up the controller and plugged it in before getting comfortable. 

He sat beside her and slowly scooted closer. “Chiaki?” 

“Hmm?” She asked as she put in her information to update the system. 

“So…what does this mean?” He asked. 

She looked at him and blinked a few times. “What do you want it to mean?” 

“There’s a beautiful girl at my house and she brought me presents for Valentine’s Day. Am I supposed to assume that you want to form a romantic relationship with me? You’re too good for someone such as myself,” he said. 

“Nagito.” She said. She turned a bit and looked at him with even more seriousness. “I’m just a person, nothing special. Stop putting others on such a high pedestal only to bury your own self-worth further. I…don’t like it when you talk about yourself like that,” she whispered. Was she saying the right thing? Would there be two stars above his head or three if this was a game? 

“Okay. I’ll try,” he said at last. She nodded before making a squeak of surprise as he pulled her to his chest. She listened to his heart pound before smiling softly. No matter how he acted, he was human and deserved to be cared for like anyone else. She knew he must’ve felt the same about her – few people liked to associate with lazy gamer girls. They shifted a bit so his back rested on the arm of the couch and she sat with her back against his chest, his chin rested on her head as he watched her start up a game. 

The two stayed like that for quite some time before eating dinner and saying goodnight. Chiaki waved softly as she boarded the train. Once on, her phone buzzed and she looked down. “So, do you think you want to be with someone like me, then?” 

“Yes,” she sent back, heart fluttering. He was a pain, depressive, and very strange at times. But he had always been there for her when she needed him. Now they could do so for one another.  
 


	5. KaiMaki - Impromptu Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t even know you, why should I say yes?” - Kai Maki (He’s seen her at plenty of parties and they both have a mutual friend. He borrowed her pencil once and never gave it back. Frankly, he may be handsome but he’s downright annoying! But something about him makes her feel alive.

He was annoying, beyond annoying. She had seen him a few times, here and there, at parties she was dragged to by Shuichi’s girlfriend, Kaede. 

She was at one such party, some sort of stupid Valentine’s day thing when he asked her. She held a cup up to her lips and tried to ignore him as he scooted a bit closer. His stupid hair, disgusting facial hair, and ignorant smile pissed her off. What pissed her off more was how he was actually cute. All through high school, he had borrowed pencils and never given them back and even now, as adults, here he was – being annoying. 

“So? Will you go out with me?” He asked. 

“I don’t even know you, why should I say yes?” she asked from behind the cup. Her fierce gaze met his much softer one and he grinned dopily. 

“Because, I’ve always though you’re beautiful,” he replied. 

She scowled a bit in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. “Yeah? And I’ve always thought you were a nuisance,” She grumbled. 

“One date, Harumaki, please?” He pleaded. She tried not to meet his puppy-like gaze. 

“Don’t call me that…And if I agree and I don’t have a good time, will you leave me alone? Forever,” She asked sharply. This guy was dense. How hard did she have to try to push him away? 

“Don’t you worry!” He exclaimed, “I’ll take you on a date that’s out of this world!” His voice was louder than it should have been an a few of their mutual friends stared over. Shuichi and Kaede giggled amongst themselves and Maki sank down, fiddling with her hair. Great. Now everyone would think they’re an item. She got to her feet in a hurry and looked at him. 

“Well? Are we going?” She asked impatiently. She watched as his idiotic smile was turned to full power – practically blinding her. 

“You got it, Harumaki!” He beamed. She wanted to tell him to stop calling her that but it was no good. 

Maki wasn’t stupid enough to leave a party with some random guy without some form of self-defense. Thankfully, she had learned a fair amount of martial arts from Tenko and always carried mace. She knew, however, that she wouldn’t need it; Kaito Momota was someone Shuichi trusted so she felt inclined to trust her best friend’s judgement. 

She walked outside with him into the cool air and looked up. Light pollution made it impossible to see any sort of clouds. “So, what now?” She asked. “This was your idea, after all?” 

“Honestly, I thought I’d walk you home tonight and we could make plans for tomorrow if you’re free. You looked uncomfortable in there, you hate loud noises, right?” He asked. “That, and I can tell that those shoes Kaede shoved you in are killing your feet.” 

Her cheeks turned bright red and she began to tug on both of her pigtails. This side of him was much more…sincere and observant. “How did you know?” She mumbled. 

“Lucky guess I suppose,” he said with a laugh. “Being observant is part of being an astronaut!” 

“You’re still on about that? What are you, twelve?” She asked. She watched his face fall a bit and she shook her head. “Sorry…I think it’s a great choice for you. I just…Sorry. I’m not good with people,” She whispered. 

He reached over and patter her head gently; warmth spread from her scalp to the tips of her toes. “Before I walk you home, I want to show you something we can only see at night! It’s a bit of a walk though…” He looked down at her feet before kneeling down in front of her with his back facing her. “Climb on.” 

“No way am I climbing on your back so you can cop a feel of my ass,” she told him sternly, stuttering a bit. 

“I promise to behave. So please?” he asked, giving her that pleading look. She sighed and took her heels off, holding them in one hand before carefully climbing onto his back. Carefully, she hooked her arms loosely around his neck and squeezed his sides with her knees. 

“You’re stronger than I thought,” she admitted as he began to walk. 

“I work out a lot, it helps put my mind at ease,” he admitted. She nodded a bit. Her heart was pounding hard and she hoped he didn’t notice it and if he did, he didn’t say anything and for that she was thankful. She hated how nice he smelled and how warm he was. She felt alive just being near him. Why hadn’t she gotten to know him sooner?

He shifted her a bit, startling her from her thoughts. “Sorry. We’re about to go up hill,” he told her. 

“I can walk if you need me to,” she insisted. 

“No,” he said, “This is fine by me, if it’s fine by you.” She stayed quiet so he kept going. 

Finally, they arrived at the top of a hill and he carefully lowered her down. She looked up, noticing immediately that the sky was much clearer here. There was a small telescope set up already and she eyed him suspiciously.   
“Did you just assume I would agree to come?” She asked. 

“Not at all,” he replied. “This is just my special spot. Mars is visible right now and I wanted you to see,” he told her as he began adjusting the telescope to her height. 

She knelt down, and he helped show her how to look through it. “If you look over that way, you can see it,” he explained softly. His breath brushed her ear and she felt her hair stand on edge.   
“That’s amazing,” she whispered, finally spotting it. She looked a bit longer before turning to look at him. His expression was relaxed and there was a sort of twinkle in his eye. 

“What is it?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nothing,” he hummed, “Just that…nevermind.” His cheeks were warm and he looked away. “Should we head back? It’s getting late. I wouldn’t want your family to worry.” 

“I don’t have one…” she whispered, “So it’s no problem. But I do think it would be wise to head back.” 

He nodded and looked down at her before grinning. With ease, he scooped her up like a princess, causing her to squeak in surprise. “Momota! What are you doing?” 

“Carrying you?” He said, heading down the hill carefully. 

“I can see that!” she gasped with exasperation as he laughed easily. He carried her most of the way to her house, content with making small talk. He didn’t ask invasive questions, which seemed unlike him. 

“I can walk now,” she said as they neared her street. He carefully put her down and she slid her shoes back on. 

He walked her to the door of the small, lonely apartment and looked down at her. “Thank you, Harumaki. I had fun. If you want to go out tomorrow, have Shuichi give you my number, okay?” 

She bit her lip and grabbed his arm. “No. Give me your number now. I’ll…I’ll text you in the morning, okay?” She asked. He grinned and pulled out his phone. They exchanged numbers before staring at each other a moment too long. 

“See you,” She breathed.   
“Happy Valentine’s day, Maki. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he told her with a grin. He waved before heading back down the steps. He waited at the bottom, making sure she got inside safely. 

Once inside, she rested her back against the door. Her heart was hammering. His stupid smile…His dumb hair…his voice and his warmth…They all made her feel alive for once. Maybe she would give it a try. She had faced many challenges but her feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this in a different work. Maybe. We need more KaiMaki content.


End file.
